criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Let Me Down Gently
Let Me Down Gently is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred seventy-eighth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Elysium Fields district of Concordia. Plot The Squad was invited to a soirée held by Mr Alastor at the Elysium Fields lighthouse, the first of six he would hold. A drunk Maddie spotted the battered body of Lucrezia Capecchi on the shore after the party, prompting Isaac and the player to investigate. The team deduced that Lucrezia was pushed from atop the lighthouse. During the investigation, Lucrezia's father and mafia leader Vittorio Capecchi found out about her death and threatened to kill the murderer. Later on, the team had to prevent a mysterious gentleman called Diego del Lobo from fleeing the lighthouse. They gathered enough evidence to arrest banker Jordan Wilson for the murder. Jordan denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. He and Lucrezia were having a romantic relationship. When she first contacted him, she sent him a picture of her sister, Giulietta, to hide her scars and attract him. When they got to know each other atop the lighthouse, Jordan was disgusted with Lucrezia's real appearance and wanted to leave, but Lucrezia grabbed him. Trying to free himself, he accidentally pushed Lucrezia out the window. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, Chief Wright wanted Isaac and the player to investigate del Lobo's suspicious activities. Del Lobo said he had been on top of the lighthouse, where the duo investigated to find his cloak with an invitation to another soirée. Per Evie, the aforementioned party involved a séance at the Concordian Museum of Art. The duo then reported their findings to Chief Wright. Meanwhile, Giulietta requested to talk to Maddie and the player. She said that director Dolly Darnell had mistreated Lucrezia per the sad entries in the latter's diary. They investigated the reception and found a belt, which (per Charlie) was used to administer electric shocks to the user. Dolly admitted to use it on her actors to make their work authentic, to which Maddie said she would make an officer audit her studio. After the team returned the handprint mold Giulietta had made with Lucrezia to her, Chief Wright got tickets for Mr Alastor's soirée at the Museum of Art. Summary Victim *'Lucrezia Capecchi' (fell from the top of the lighthouse) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Jordan Wilson' Suspects MOTPCase7GCapecchi.png|Giulietta Capecchi MOTPCase7DDarnell.png|Dolly Darnell MOTPCase7JWilson.png|Jordan Wilson MOTPCase7VCapecchi.png|Vittorio Capecchi MOTPCase7DDelLobo.png|Diego del Lobo Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPCase7AWrightQ.png|Arthur Wright Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer has a pocket watch. *The killer wears gloves. *The killer wears a striped tie. Crime Scenes MOTPCase178-CS-1.png|Coastline MOTPCase178-CS-2.png|Wooden Stairs MOTPCase178-CS-3.png|Lighthouse View MOTPCase178-CS-4.png|Lantern Room MOTPCase178-CS-5.png|Reception Room MOTPCase178-CS-6.png|Buffet Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Coastline. (Clues: Evening Bag, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Defenestration) *Examine Evening Bag. (Result: Girl in Locket) *Examine Girl in Locket. (Victim identified: Lucrezia Capecchi; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Inform Giulietta Capecchi of her sister's murder. (Prerequisite: Giulietta identified in the locket; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lighthouse View) *Investigate Lighthouse View. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Clues: Set of Keys Keychain, Torn Card, Victim's Hair Comb) *Examine Keychain. (Result: Keychain Owner; New Suspect: Jordan Wilson) *Ask Jordan Wilson if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Keychain Owner unraveled) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Party Invitation; New Suspect: Dolly Darnell) *Ask Dolly Darnell if she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Party Invitation restored) *Examine Victim's Hair Comb. (Result: Grey Substance) *Analyze Grey Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Try to calm Vittorio Capecchi down. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Reception Room; Profile updated: Vittorio smokes cigarettes) *Investigate Reception Room. (Prerequisite: Vittorio interrogated; Clues: Hairbrush, Circular Box) *Examine Hairbrush. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Ask Diego del Lobo about his fingerprints on the victim's hairbrush. (Prerequisite: Diego's Fingerprints identified) *Examine Circular Box. (Result: Open Box) *Analyze Open Box. (12:00:00) *Question Dolly Darnell about the victim's acting. (Prerequisite: Open Box analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked; Wooden Stairs; Profile updated: Dolly smokes cigarettes and drinks champagne) *Investigate Wooden Stairs. (Prerequisite: Dolly interrogated; Clues: Note to Lucrezia, Seaweed) *Examine Note to Lucrezia. (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder. (Result: Eyeshadow) *Confront Giulietta Capecchi about the note she sent to her sister. (Prerequisite: Eyeshadow identified under microscope; Profile updated: Giulietta drinks champagne) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Chain) *Analyze Chain. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pocket watch) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Prevent Diego del Lobo from escaping. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Diego drinks champagne; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Buffet Tables) *Investigate Buffet Tables. (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clues: Briefcase, Torn Paper) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Love Letter) *Confront Jordan Wilson about the letter from the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter unraveled; Profile updated: Jordan smokes cigarettes and drinks champagne) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (09:00:00) *Question Vittorio Capecchi about the newspaper clipping. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Clipping analyzed; Profile updated: Vittorio drinks champagne) *Investigate Lantern Room. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Crate, Cigarette Case) *Examine Crate. (Result: Champagne Glass) *Analyze Champagne Glass. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gloves) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a striped tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All That Glitters... (1/6). (No stars) All That Glitters... (1/6) *See what Giulietta Capecchi wants. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...) *Investigate Reception Room. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated: Clue: Belt) *Examine Belt. (Result: Dolly's Belt) *Analyze Dolly's Belt. (09:00:00) *Confront Dolly Darnell about the electrical belt. (Prerequisite: Dolly's Belt analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coastline. (Prerequisite: Dolly interrogated; Clue: Broken Mold) *Examine Broken Mold. (Result: Handprint Mold) *Give the handprint mold back to Giulietta Capecchi. (Prerequisite: Handprint Mold restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Diego del Lobo. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...) *Investigate Lighthouse View. (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clue: Diego's Cloak) *Examine Diego's Cloak. (Result: Coffin Box) *Examine Coffin Box. (Result: Invitation) *Analyze Invitation. (06:00:00) *Tell Chief Wright about Diego's next move. (Prerequisite: Invitation analyzed; Reward: Fancy Haircut) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the La Roux song of the same name. *The song Maddie drunkenly sings around the introduction of the case is "Look for the Silver Lining", a song which appears in the musical Sally. *This case, The Higher You Rise, The Witching Hour and A Study in Pink are the only cases in Mysteries of the Past in which the murder weapon is an action. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Elysium Fields